Reincarnation Of Amphitrite
by Ne Maki Lucis Caelum
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan Hinata jika mengetahui dirinya merupakan reinkarnasi dari Amphitrite ? Ratu Laut yang merupakan istri dari penguasa laut ? Bagaimana ia menghadapi rintangan yang dihapinya untuk bisa bersatu kembali dengan sang penguasa laut. Bagaimana mereka menghadapi sesuatu yang akan bangkit ?#enggak bisa bikin summary
1. Chapter 1

Reincarnation Of Amphitrite

By : Ne Maki

Disclaimer : Naruto(Masashi Kishimoto)

Cast : Sasuke Uchiha X Hinata Hyuga

Summary :

Apa yang dilakukan Hinata jika mengetahui dirinya merupakan reinkarnasi dari Amphitrite ? Ratu Laut yang merupakan istri dari penguasa laut ? Bagaimana ia menghadapi rintangan yang dihapinya untuk bisa bersatu kembali dengan sang penguasa laut. Bagaimana mereka menghadapi sesuatu yang akan bangkit ?

Chapter 1

Dibalik indahnya samudra. Terdapat istana bawah laut yang sangat indah. Terumbu karang yang berwarna warni, dan istana yang berkialuan ditempa sinar matahari dari atas samudra. Didalam istana tersebut terdapat singgasana yang ditempati oleh seorang laki-laki berperawakan kekar dengan rambut raven dan mata obsidian. Didalam mata tersebut terdapat sorot mata yang tajam,tegas sekaligus mempesona. Dialah Uchiha Sasuke, sang penguasa laut yang biasa dikenal sebagai Poseidon.

Olympus

"Sasuke, kapan kau akan menikah ?" tanya lelaki berambut pirang bermata biru yang bernama Naruto a.k.a Zeus, Dewa penguasa langit dan raja para dewa.

"Benar Sasuke-kun, carilah pengganti Nata-chan, kasihan Ichirou-kun dia kesepian karena ditinggal sosok ibu" kata wanita berambut pink bermata emerald, Sakura a.k.a Hera, istri dari Naruto.

"Entahlah setelah ditinggal hampir 1000 tahun olehnya, hatiku tertutup untuk yang lain" jawab Sasuke.

"Hee...? Kenapa bisa begitu ? Kau harusnya beruntung menjadi seorang pria tampan yang mampu menggaet wanita, apalagi kau dewa pasti mudah untukmu" ujar Konohamaru a.k.a Hermes.

"Iya betul tuh yang dikatakan Hermes"Deidara a.k.a Apollo membetulkan disambut dengan anggukan kepala dari saudara kembarnya, Ino a.k.a Artemis.

"Diam..! Ini pilihan Sasuke jadi terserah dia ingin seperti apa, oleh karena itu rapat dewan aku bubarkan"titah Naruto, para dewa dan dewi Olympus segera meniggalkan singgasana mereka kecuali Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Pikirkan baik-baik perkataanku tadi, Sasuke" ujar Naruto sambil menepuk bahu kakaknya itu dan kemudian berlalu pergi. Hingga didalam ruangan tersebut hanya Sasuke seorang diri.

' _Benarkah aku harus menikah lagi ? aku takut kejadian itu terulang lagi dan meninggalkan trauma pada Ichirou'_ batin Sasuke bimbang dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan.

' _Kumohon Hinata, kembalilah padaku'_ kemudian Sasuke berlalu dengan menjadi buih air laut.

Istana Poseidon

Sasuke pov

Aku merenungkan perkataan Naruto, memang benar aku juga kehilangan sosok istri yang begitu mencintaiku apa adanya dan terlebih aku khawatir Ichirou kehilangan sosok ibu yang selalu disayanginya. Terlebih dia melihat sendiri bagaimana Amphitrite pergi meninggalkanku dan dia.

"Oy paman, paman!" tiba tiba lamunanku buyar karena suara Konohamaru, ternyata ia mengirimiku pesan Iris.

"Hn, kenapa ?" aku heran tumben-tumbennya Konohamaru mengabariku lewat pesan Iris.

"Kau mau ikut tidak ? Apollo dan Eros ingin mengunjungi bumi, dan aku dengar reinkarnasi Bibi lahir besok" sontak aku langsung kaget mendengarnya. Apa dia bilang reinkarnasi Amphitrite ? Hinata ?

"Kau tau dari mana ?" aku langsung menanyainya untuk memperoleh informasi lebih jauh.

"Helios berkata kepadaku ia melihat salah satu wanita di Jepang melahirkan bayi yang mempunyai ciri-ciri sama dengan Amphitrite, Apollo juga membenarkan menurut ramalannya bahwa akan ada reinkarnasi dari Amphitrite, akan tetapi ia lupa mengumumkannya di rapat dewan kemarin, jadi seperti itu lah, tetapi Apollo juga memberitahu aku bahwa rintangan yang akan dihadapi Amphitrite juga besar karena peristiwa penyerangan Oceanus pada kerajaanmu" ujar Konohamaru.

"Hn, aku mengerti, kalau begitu aku ikut" Konohamaru langsung tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku senang dengan keputusanmu paman, oh ya kalau begitu kalian bertemu dimana ?" pertanyaan Konohamaru sukses mebuatku memikirkan daerah pantai yang dekat dengan ibukota Jepang tempat reinkarnasi Amphitrite berada.

"Di pantai Makuhari messe Chiba pada malam hari waktu Jepang karena kita tidak mungkin memperlihatkan diri dalam wujud abadi jika kita ingin manusia yang ada disana terbakar saat melihat wujud kita yang sesungguhnya" Konohamaru tersenyum mendengar alasanku tadi.

"Oke, aku akan menyuruh Apollo untuk membawab kereta perangnya yang bisa diubah menjadi kendaraan yang dia hendaki" aku hanya membalas dengan anggukan untuk merespon.

Selepas pesan iris itu hilang aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan membuat Ichirou yang lewat karena ingin berlatih pedang bergidik melihat aku tersenyum.

"Kau kenapa ayah ?" Ichirou heran dengan ayahnya yang menurutnya aneh sekali hari ini. Buktinya setelah pulang dari rapat dewan di Olympus kemarin ia lebih sering melamunkan hal yang tak ia tau. Sekarang tersenyum sendiri, aneh sekali ayahnya ini.

Aku hanya membalas perkataan Ichirou dengan seringaian.

Sasuke pov end

~XOXO~

Makuhari messe, Chiba

"Mana sih Poseidon itu ?" tanya Apollo a.k.a Deidara kepada Eros a.k.a Sasori.

"Mana kutahu, kau sudah bawa kereta perangmu ? diubah jadi apa kereta perangmu ?" tanya Sasori saat melihat Deidara tidak membawa kereta perangnya.

"Aku ubah jadi Maserati merah kesukaanku" jawab Deidara, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ombak yang sangat besar dan membentuk seseorang yang besar dengan memakai baju zirah tempurnya yang berwarna abu-abu dan citon abu-abu dengan membawa trisulanya.

"Kau lama paman" celetuk Deidara sambil bersedekap sambil melihat Sasuke yang menyusut ke ukuran manusia dan mengganti pakaiannya degan kaus pollo berwarna biru dongker dengan celana jins dan sepatu kets berwarna hitam.

"Hn, maaf, ayo pergi" merekapun berlalu meninggalkan pantai dengan menggunakan maserati yang dapat terbang.

Rumah Sakit, Ruang Bayi

Mereka bertiga melihat seorang bayi peerempuan berambut indigo berpipi chubby yang memiliki rona kemerah merahan di kedua pipinya.

"Hey lihat itu, itu bibi versi bayi, huaaa... lucunya" teriak Deidara dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Diam bodoh, kau akan membuat kita menjadi bahan tontonan" ujar Sasori sambil menjitak kepala Deidara. Sedangkan Sasuke ? ia hanya memandang bayi tersebut dan berteleportasi kedalam ruang bayi tersebut.

"Oy, paman tunggu kami, ck" ujar Deidara setelah melihat Sasuke menghilang begitu saja meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Kini mereka bertiga ada didepan Box bayi Hinata.

"Hey lihat paman mereka menamai bibi dengan nama lainnya bibi" ujar Deidara sambil menunjuk kertas yang tertera nama "Hyuga Hinata".

"Hn, aku tahu" jawab Sasuke sambil meletakkan tangannya di bahu kanan Hinata dan setelah itu di bahu kanan Hinata terdapat tanda trisula yang menjadi simbol Poseidon.

"Oy, apa yang kau lakukan ?" celetuk Sasori setelah melihat apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Aku hanya memberi tanda bahwa dimasa mendatang, Hinata akan menjadi pasanganku" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi yang Hinata berikan.

"Oh, aku juga ikut ah tapi setelah aku menemukan seseorang yang menjadi masa depanku nanti"celtuk Deidara tiba-tiba. Sasori hanya mengernyitkan dahinya merasa heran dengan ucapan Deidara.

"Memang Kau sudah menemukan pasanganmu ?"tanya Sasori menatap Deidara dengan nada meremehkan. Deidara yang kesal hanya menggembungkan pipinya dan memalingkan mukanya."Memang kenapa kalau belum ? Toh bukan urusanmu. Urus saja urusanmu yang lain, mentang - mentang dewa cinta seenaknya saja mengejek orang yang belum bertemu jodohnya. Huh !"

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita pergi"ucap Sasuke pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Oy paman tunggu !" mereka berduapun menyusul Sasuke yang meninggalkan mereka lebih dulu.

' _Amphitrite, aku pasti akan menjemputmu'batin Sasuke_

Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat kelakuan mereka berdua yang menurutnya seperti anak kecil, padahal mereka berdua dikenal sebagai dewa yang mempunyai pesona yang kuat hingga mampu membuat manusia bisa gila melihat ketampanan mereka berdua.

Olympus

"Sasuke, aku dengar kau sudah menemukan pengganti Amphitrite, apa benar ?"tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh sang penguasa laut tersebut. Berita itu sukses menggemparkan seluruh dewa Olympus yang sekarang ada di singgasananya masing-masing.

"Hn,benar lebih tepatnya aku menemukan reinkarnasi dari Amphitrite"ujar Sasuke yang membuat semua dewan ramai. Naruto yang risih dengan keadaan tersebut akhirnya menyuruh mereka semua untuk diam.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu adik kita Ichirou takkan kesepian lagi" ujar Ino dan disambut anggukan yang lain. Sasuke hanya diam menanggapinya.

"Ya, aku harap dunia ini akan damai setelah peristiwa itu dan kembalinya Amphirite"ujar Tsunade a.k.a Dewi Demeter.

"Ya,aku harap"bisik Sasuke.

~XOXO~

17 th kemudian

Tokyo, Hyuga Mansion

' _Ibu lari... lari ibu, selamatkan dirimu' ujar seorang bocah lelaki dengan memakai baju zirah tempurnya dan pedangnya yang terbuat dari perunggu langit yang mampu membunuh monster maupun dewa._

' _Ichirou-kun kau dimana' teriak Hinata ditengah-tengah kekacauan yang ada didalam laut yang disebabkan oleh Oceanus yang mengamuk karena perang para dewa ini._

' _Ibu awas dibelakangmu' teriak bocah lelaki tadi._

' _Apa?' Hinata menengok ke belakang dan melihat senjata yang mampu membunuh dewa maupun dewi seperti dirinya sudah melayang didepannya._

' _IBU...!'teriak bocah lelaki tadi._

 _BRAKKK_

 _Senjata itu melayang hingga menimpa dirinya._

' _HINATAAA...!' samar samar dia mendengar seorang lelaki berteriak dan mendekati dirinya. Lelaki dewasa dengan memakai baju zirah tempurnya yang berwarna abu-abu dan trisulanya yang berkilauan dari dasar laut sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya._

"Kyaa... Hosh.. Hosh.. Hos.." tiba-tiba aku terbangun dari tidurnya. Heran tentang mimpinya itu seperti sebuah ingatan masa lalu, tapi kapan ?

"Mimpi apa itu tadi ? Nanti aku tanyakan pada Otousan saja lah" ujarku pada diri sendiri.

"Sudahlah paling hanya mimpi" tanpa ia ketahui ada sepasang mata merah yang menyala-nyala yang mengawasinya sedari tadi.

~XOXO~

"Pagi ayah, Hanabi,Kak Neji!" ujar Hinata sambil menenteng tasnya menuju ruang makan dimana Hiashi, Hanabi, dan Neji telah menunggunya.

"Pagi Kak"sahut Hanabi dengan semangat, dan disambut anggukan dari Hiashi dan Neji.

"Cepat makan Hinata nanti terlambat" ujar sang ibu Hyuga Hikaru dari arah dapur sambil membawa kwali yang berisi kare yang masih panas. Ia yang sadar akan waktu yang bertambah siang cepat - cepat memakan sarapannya.

"Hinata berangkat dulu"ujar Hinata lalu meninggalkan rumah. Dan tanpa meraka tahu, sosok wanita yang memiliki tubuh setengah ular yang tengah berdiri di samping rumah mereka dan dia tidak dapat dilihat oleh manusia biasa karena tertutup kabut itu melihat Hinata keluar rumah dan berlalu begitu saja. Kemudian ia pergi menyampaikan pesan kepada temannya yang berada di belakang rumah Hinata dengan bahasa Yunani Kuno yang berarti.

"Amphitrite Mulai Bergerak"

Tbc

Sorry kalau kependekan, kenalin aku Ne Maki aku new author disini aku harap kalian suka ceritaku. Ohya disini aku akan jelasin si Hinata tu siapa sih, Hinata tuh reinkarnasinya Amphitrite istrinya Poseidon yang diperankan oleh Sasuke. Ichirou itu oc perannya dia sebagai anaknya Amphitrite sama Poseidon yaitu Triton Dewa Pembawa Pesam Bawah Laut. Aku juga ngambil ide cerita dari novel Percy Jackson And Olympia di buku yang ke 3 The Titan Curse yang ketemu sama Apollo sama Kereta Perangnya dalam bentuk Mobil Maserati Merah dalam misi penyelamatan Artemis. Aku juga terinspirasi dari ff luar tentang nandain orang untuk jadi pendamping hidupnya dimasa yang akan datang. Disini Hinata mati karena ada pemberontakan dari Oceanus titan Laut karena ada yang mau bangkit, mau tau yang bangkit siapa ? tunggu di chapter berikutnya ya guys. Makasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry aku remake karena banyak kesalahan, oh ya kalo aku ada salah juga tolong kritik yah. Itu biar aku tau salahnya dimana. Terima Saran dan Kritik.**

Reincarnation of Amphitrite

By : Ne Maki

Disclaimer : Naruto(Masashi Kishimoto)

Pairung : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuga

Summary :

Apa yang dilakukan Hinata jika mengetahui dirinya merupakan reinkarnasi dari Amphitrite ? Ratu Laut yang merupakan istri dari penguasa laut ? Bagaimana ia menghadapi rintangan yang dihapinya untuk bisa bersatu kembali dengan sang penguasa laut. Bagaimana mereka menghadapi sesuatu yang akan bangkit ?

Chapter 2

"Heyyy... Hinata, chotto matte!"

Hinata menengok kebelakang dan melihat Sara berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh menujunya. Ia sedikit kaget mengetahui Sara berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menujunya seperti itu.

"ne Sara-chan, daijobu desuka ?"

"ne, daijobu desu. Aku hanya sedikit panik saja"

"Panik kenapa ? Oh... aku tau, pasti belum menyelesaikan tugas dari Anko-Sensei ya ?"

"Hehe.. kamu bisa aja Hinata-Chan. Kamu udah belum ? Aku lihat dong, tadi malem aku sibuk bikin kue buat dijual ditoko"ujar Sara sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal itu dan menyengir tanpa dosa.

"Huh kamu itu alesan, bilang aja ketiduran"

"Ye Hinata ! Aku itu bukan kaya kamu yang biasa belajar dan baca sejarah tua yang selalu kamu bawa-bawa itu" Sara menunjuk buku bersampul cokelat yang terdapat tulisan yunani kuno yang bertuliskan "Ολυμπία"yang berarti Olympia.

Hinata memandangi buku bersampul cokelat tersebut sambil menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya sekarang ini. Tentang kejadian-kejadia yang dianggap tabu untuk manusia. Keanehan pertama, ia selalu bisa membaca tulisan yunani kuno yang rumit. Dengan huruf-huruf yunani kuno yang melayang-layang dan membentuk kalimat yang dapat ia baca dan dimengerti.

"Entahlah Sara-Chan dari kecil aku selalu bisa membaca tulisan yunani kuno ini. Sungguh kadang aku berfikir bahwa aku manusia yang paling aneh karena didalam keluargaku, tidak ada yang bisa bahasa yunani kuno. Kadang juga aku sering bermimpi aneh tentang aku yang hidup di dalam samudra dan aku sering berjumpa dengan sosok anak lelaki yang selalu membawa kerang laut dan pedang bersamanya di dalam mimpiku".

"Waw benarkah ? Bagaimana dunia samudra yang terdapat dalam mimpimu ?" Hinata hanya berdiam diri mendengar ucapan Sara.

"Selalu ada perang dalam mimpiku dan berakhir dengan aku yang kehilangan kesadaran didalam sana".

Sara membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan Hinata " Hehhhh? Perang ? Didalam samudra ? Yang benar saja kamu. Mana ada perang didalam samudra. Yang ada perang dunia 1 dan 2 Hinata-chan, tidak ada perang didalam samudra!"

Hinata sontak mendelik ke arah Sara mendengar itu"Tapi aku serius Sara-chan. Aku selalu melihat perang tersebut dalam mimpiku, beribu-ribu pasukan duyung dan monster laut"

"Ah sudahlah, kau sudah konslet gara-gara membaca sejarah itu terus menerus"Sara langsung berlalu meniggalkan Hinata menuju sekolah mereka.

"Sara-chan, chotto matte!"

~XOXO~

"Anak-anak, besok kalian memakai pakaian bebas. Karena sekolah kita mengadakan tour ke museum - museum yang akan dipandu dengan Maru-sensei selaku guru sejarah. Dan acara tersebut dimulai pukul 9 jadi kalian berkumpul disekolah pukul 8" ujar sensei yang saat itu sedang piket.

Mendengar penuturan sensei tadi membuat mereka heboh. Alasan mereka heboh karena tidak akan ada pelajaran di dalam kegiatan tersebut.

"Hinata-chan, kita ke museum kan ? aku dengar dari kelas sebelah kita akan ke museum yunani. Wah ini sih jadi rejekimu Hinata-chan, kau suka kan ?" Sara mencolek bahu Hinata sembari menggodanya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi "Hm, aku harap benar." Ia sungguh mengharapkan berita ini benar adanya. Sekaligus dia ingin mencari tahu tentang mimpinya itu. "Ya aku harap benar, aku nanti mampir kerumahmu untuk menjemputmu besok ya Hinata-chan"ujar Sara

"Ne, Sara-chan arigatou"Hinata tersenyum menanggapinya.

~XOXO~

Museum

"Nah anak-anak sekarang ini kita berada di Museum Yunani Kuno yang berada dipusat kota Tokyo. Tujuanku mengajak kalian kesini yaitu untuk memberi kalian informasi tentang kehidupan dimasa Yunani Kuno sendiri. Tentang adat dan paling utama adalah kepercayaa masyarakat Yunani Kuno yang menetap di kota Athena. Aku akan menyebutkan dewa-dewi Yunani terlebih dulu. Dalam mitologi yunani terdapat tiga dewa utama yaitu Zeus, Poseidon, dan Hades." Maru-sensei menjelaskan sembari menunjuk patung – patung yang terbuat dari marmer putih.

Hinata memandangi patung marmer yang memegang trisula. Ia terpesona dengan patung yang berada dihapannya itu.

"Zeus sendiri menguasai langit, Poseidon menguasai Laut, dan Hades menguasai alam bawah. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, dan Hestia adalah saudara. Mereka mempunyai orang tua yang berasal dari bangsa titan, bangsa sebelum kehidupan para dewa. Yaitu Kronos pemimpin para titan dan Rhea."

"Kronos sendiri memakan anak – anaknya karena ramalan yang mengatakan jika Kronos akan kalah dari anak – anaknya. Dari semua anaknya hanya Zeus yang tidak dimakan. Kejadian ini terjadi karena Rhea yang kesal anak – anaknyanya ditelan hidup - hidup menukar Zeus dengan batu sehingga Kronos memakan Batu yang dikiranya sebagai Zeus."

"Setelah dewasa Zeus menipu Kronos agar memuntahkan saudaranya. Setelah Zeus dan saudara – saudaranya berkumpul mereka menyatakan perang kepada ayahnya. Dari kejadian itu terjadilah perag besar antara bangsa dewa dan bangsa titan yang dipimpin oleh Kronos."

"Kronos dikalahkan oleh Zeus, Poseidon, dan Hades yang memotong ayah mereka menjadi beberapa bagian kemudian membuangnya kedalam Tartarus."

"Karena bangsa dewa yang memenangkan pertarungan, bangsa titan yang tersisa bersembunyi di sekitar kita. Walaupun Kronos telah dipotong – potong dan dibuang kedalam Tartarus, tetapi ia akan tetap bangkit. Setiap abad dia akan perlahan membentuk kedalam wujud aslinya dan kemudian bangkit. Kebangkitan kronos akan menjadi bencana bagi kita selain itu kebangkitan dari Gaea akan lebih menakutkan dari Kronos." Maru-sensei menyelesaikan penjelasannya. "Ada pertanyaan ?"

Hinata mengangkat tangannya. "Ya, Hinata apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ?"

"Sensei, apakah selama ini terjadi pemberontakan dar bangsa titan kepada bangsa dewa ?"

Tanpa disadari oleh Hinata diam – diam ia sedikit menaikkan seringaiannya mendengar pertanyaan dari Hinata. "Memang ada beberapa pemberontakan yang terjadi, tapi itu sudah berabad – abad yang lalu."

Hinata tentu ingin sekali menanyakan banyak hal demi mencari jawaban dari mimpinya itu dan tanda dibahu kanannya. Tapi melihat suasana yang kurang meyakinkan ia mengurungkan diri menanyakan lebih lanjut kepada Maru-sensei.

"Ah, aku lupa memberi tahu kalian ada kalanya mereka mempunyai pasangan hidup kecuali Athena dan Artemis. Seperti Zeus yang beristrikan Hera dan Hades yang beristrikan Persephone."

"Hinata, siapa nama istri dari Poseidon ?" pertanyaan dari Maru-sensei membuatku diam dan mengingat – ingat dalam yang ia baca di buku sejarah miliknya.

"Amphitrite ? apa benar?" aku menjawab sekiranya yang aku ingat.

Maru-sensei tampak senang dengan jawabanku "Ya, benar. Dan siapakan nama anak mereka ?"

Hinata tampak memandangi ukiran yang terbuat dari perunggu yang berada didepannya. Dalam ukiran itu terlihat sosok pemuda setengah ikan karena dari pinggang kebawah berbentuk seperti ekor duyung dengan membawa kerang laut di bahunya. Sejenak ia melihat huruf – huruf yunani kuno yang membentuk kalimat yang bertuliskan "Triton Pembawa Pesan Laut" diatas ukiran tersebut.

"Triton ?" ia menjawab sekiranya sesuai tulisan yang ada diatas ukiran tersebut.

Maru-sensei tampak puas dengan jawabanku. Ia segera membubarkan kerumunan murid yang berada di museum untuk menjelajahi ruangan yang berada di dalam museum tersebut.

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata Maru-sensei telah menghilang tanpa jejak.

~XOXO~

Olympus

"Konohamaru, bagaimana keadaan Hinata saat ini ?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto membuat semua mata memandang kepada Konohamaru. Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam di singgasananya ikut menoleh kearah Hermes.

"Hey hey hey, kenapa kalian menoleh kearahku semua ? baiklah, sepertinya ia belum ada tanda – tanda dari kekuatan abadinya. Mungkin ia selalu dihantui oleh mimpi – mimpi tentang kejadian saat pemberontakan di bawah samudra. Yang pasti jika ia sudah menunjukkan tanda – tanda kekuatan abadi miliknya, ia harus cepat – cepat melakukan proses pengangkatan menjadi dewi. Jika tidak ia akan terbakar bersama dengan tubuh manusianya yang tidak kuat menahan kekuatan seorang dewa atau dewi."jelas Konohamaru.

"Apakah ada tanda – tanda kebangkitan bangsa titan ? bagaimanapun kita harus waspada terhadap kejadian tersebut" Athena a.k.a Temari. Memang benar jika tidak waspada mungkin akan banyak korban yang berjatuhan lagi.

"Aku menerima laporan dari Helios, saat ini belum ada tanda – tanda dari kebangkitan maupun pemberontakan bangsa titan kepada kita. Tapi jika kita ingin laporan yang lebih detail lebih baik kita mendengarnya sendiri dari paman Hades" Deidara menunjuk Hades yang duduk diseberang Hepaestus a.k.a Nagato.

"Hm, memang belum ada tapi didalam Tartarus aku merasakan hawa yang semakin suram. Tidak menutup kemungkinan ayah akan bangkit dalam waktu dekat. Aku sarankan kalian mempersiapkan diri mulai sekarang, terutama kau Poseidon."tunjuk Hades a.k.a Gaara kepada Poseidon.

"Aku ragu Oceanus tidak memberontak lagi dibawah kepemimpinanmu itu apalagi kemungkinan ayah akan bangkit dalam waktu dekat. Secara dia adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan ayah, mungkin kejadian 1000 tahun yang lalu hanyalah gertakan semata."

Sasuke hanya diam di singgasananya. "Menurutku tujuan mereka selain itu adalah untuk membunuh istriku." Sontak yang berada didalam ruangan itu membulatkan matanya. Kaget dengan penuturan Sasuke yang tiba – tiba. "Maksudku mungkin Hinata menyembunyikan sesuatu sebelum insiden itu terjadi."

"Maksudmu saudaraku ?" Naruto yang jelas bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke tadi mewakili pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakan oleh semua dewa yang hadir disitu.

"Memang saat pemberontakan ia terlihat gelisah apalagi saat bertemu denganku. Ia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi selalu saja seperti ada yang mencegah istriku untuk mengatakannya padaku."

"Yasudah kurasa cukup penjelasan dan laporan hari ini, rapat dewan bubar kalian bisa bubar sekarang." Titah Naruto.

"Sasuke aku ingin berbicara padamu."

"Hn, memangnya ada apa ? mengapa kau mencegat aku yang ingin meninggalkan tempat ini ?"

"Aku ingin kau ke bumi untuk memantau keselamatan Hinata aku ragu akan keselamatannya setelah mendengar pengakuanmu tadi."

"Hn, baiklah." Setelah itu Sasuke menghilang bersamaan dengan berlalunya Naruto.

~XOXO~

 _`'Ayolah Amphitrite terima lamaran Poseidon. Lagipula ayahmu juga sudah setuju.' Bujuk Aqua pada Amphitrite yang berenang menjauhinya. Mendengar penuturan sahabatnya Amphitrite menghentikan pergerakannya._

 _'Bagaimana aku mau menerima pinangannya. Kalau dia saja sudah bermain dengan banyak wanita. Contohnya Medusa gara – gara itu dia diubah menjadi monster oleh dewi Athena, dia juga pernah berhubungan dengan dewi Demeter walaupun dewi Demeter tidak mau tapi dia tetap memperkosanya hingga lahir Airon. Aku tidak mau nantinya sakit hati saat ia ketahuan berselingkuh dariku."_

 _'Memang benar sih, tapi kamu paling tidak berusaha untuk tetap setia. Lihatlah ada ya seorang dewa yang mengejar – ngejar wanita sampai berani berlutut kepada ayah wanita tersebut yang secara kedudukannya lebih rendah dibanding dewa tersebut. Tapi ini Poseidon Amphitrite, dewa yang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang suka memainkan wanita. Memang sih semua dewa mempunyai pesonannya sendiri. Tapi setidaknya kamu buka mata dan pikiranmu, tidakkah kau kasihan pada Poseidon yang selalu mengejar – ngejarmu selama ini ? selalu mengikutimu kemana saja."_

 _Amphitrite termangu mendengar kata – kata Aqua tadi. Memang baru – baru ini ia selalu diikuti oleh Poseidon. Memang risih rasanya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia tidak berani memerintahkan seorang dewa untuk menjauhinya._

 _'Sudahlah aku ingin pergi saja, pusing kepalaku memikirkan hal ini.' Amphitrite berlalu meninggalkan Aqua menuju Samudra Atlantik untuk bersembunyi._

 _~XOXO~_

 _'APA ? MENGHILANG KATAMU ?' Poseidon berteriak menyebabkan gemuruh didalam laut terutama istana bawah lautnya._

 _'Ya Tuan, semua makluk laut yang anda perintahkan tidak menemukan keberadaan Amphitrite.'Ujar Delphin seekor duyung yang menjadi letnan Poseidon._

 _'Ya sudah aku perintahkanmu untuk mencari keberadaan Amphitrite pertama kamu bujuk dulu jika dia memang tidak mau kamu bilang padaku lokasinya. Biar aku saja yang membujuknya.'_

 _'Baik Tuan.' Delphin meninggalkan ruangan tersebut._

 _~XOXO~_

 _'Tuan, maaf mengganggu. Amphitrite tidak mau dibujuk, ia bersikeras ingin berada di Samudra Atlantik itu.'_

 _'Ya sudah kamu beri tahu aku dimana lokasi Amphitrite saat ini.' Poseidon berdiri dan memakai baju zirah dan chitonnya yang berwarna abu – abu itu._

 _'Ia berada di tempat para Nereid yang berada di Samudra Atlantik Tuan.'_

 _'Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, atas jasamu akan kuangkat kau sebagai rasi bintang jika kau sudah mati.' Ujar Poseidon sembari berlalu dengan menaiki kereta perangnya yang ditarik oleh Hippocampus._

 _'Terima kasih tuan.'_

 _~XOXO~_

 _'Ayolah Amphitrite, terima pinanganku ini. Aku sungguh serius dengan ini.'bujuk Poseidon kepada Amphitrite. Amphitrite hanya diam membisu tidak memberi jawaban._

 _'Hinata, apa yang kau tunggu lagi ? jika kau menginginkan sesuatu tinggal bilang kepadaku!'_

 _'Tidak tuan, yang saya inginkan dari tuan adalah tuan tidak memainkan wanita lain lagi cukup saya yang menjadi pendamping hidup tuan."setelah sekian lama akhirnya Amphitrite mengeluarkan suaranya._

 _'Apa yang kau ragukan dariku sebenarnya Hinata ? apakah keseriusanku tidak cukup untukmu ?' tanya Poseidon._

 _'Tidak tuan, keseriusan tuan tidak cukup untuk itu. Saya tidak mau hati saya sakit saat tuan berselingkuh dengan wanita lain." Amphitrite tak kuasa menahan keluh kesahnya yang ia pendam. Tetes air mata mengalir di pipi Amphitrite._

 _Poseidon yang melihat itu langsung menangkupkan wajah Amphitrite dengan tangannya. Ia tak tahan jika wanitanya menangis seperti ini, ia mengusap air mata yang menetes dari mata Amphitrite. 'Aku janji kamu adalah pendamping hidupku sampai tidak akan melirik wanita lain lagi.'_

 _'Benarkah tuan ?' ia hanya memandang Poseidon dengan mata berkaca – kaca._

 _'Ia aku janji Hinata.'Jawab Poseidon dengan menarik Amphitrite kedalam pelukannya._

"Ha... Hosh... hosh... hosh.. mimpi apalagi itu ? Apa hubunganku dengan Poseidon ? apa maksud semua ini." Hinata termenung memikirkan tentang mimpi – mimpinya yang maikn hari makin aneh itu.

"Ah sudahlah." Ia tak ingin terlalu memusingkan banyak hal, jadi ia lanjut tidur kembali. Tanpa ada yang tahu sedari tadi ada sosok yang selalu memandang Hinata dengan mata kerinduan. Kerinduan yang sangat dalam.

"Tak ingatkah kau tentang peristiwa penting kita Hinata ? peristiwa dimana kau jatuh kedalam pelukanku." Ujar sosok tersebut sebelum menghilang menjadi air laut yang pecah bagai ombak yang tertabrak karang.

Tak seorangpun sadar ada dua sosok yaitu wanita bertubuh ular dan wanita bersayap kelelawar dengan cakar dan mulut yang dipenuhi taring kuning yang mengintai mereka sedari tadi. "Poseidon baru kemari, sampaikan kepada atasan." Ujar wanita bertubuh ular kepada wanita bersayap kelelawar itu. Selepas perginya wanita bersayap kelelawar sisa wanita bertubuh ular tersebut.

"Tunggu pembalasan tuanku para dewa brengsek."

TBC

Makasih yang dah kritik sama komen, makasih juga buat Miss Taurus berkat dikau aku tau kesalahanku. Yang demeter tuh Tsunade Athenanya tuh si Temari, mungkin karena banyak pikiran kali ya aku lagi gak fokus juga masalahnya. jika ada typo maafkanlah hamba ini. Oke makasih buat kalian semua.

 **You: Aku ganti kok tapi waktu mimpi emang sengaja gak aku ganti, jadi biar Hinatanya tuh lupa sama Sasuke dulu.**

 **Noname : emang berat kalo kamu enggak tau mitologinya, ini berhubungan dengan sejarah sih. Jadi mungkin emang agak berat / berat banget bagi yang belum tau.**

 **Arcan'sGirl : itu emang tulisannya susah, mungkin lebih susah dari aksara jawa o .**

 **Note for reader : jangan panggil aku senpai, karena mungkin aku lebih muda daripada kalian. Intinya aku masih sekolah jadi masih butuh banyak pelajaran buat bikin cerita :3**

Chiton : baju Yunani Kuno

Airon : kuda yang dapat berbicara, anak Poseidon dan Demeter saat Demeter diperkosa oleh Poseidon dengan wujud kuda betina dan Poseidon yang sudah tau penyamaran Demeter kemudian memperkosanya dengan wujud kuda jantan.

Hippocampus : Kuda laut raksasa yang menjadi tunggangan Triton dan penarik kereta perang Poseidon.

Oceanus : Titan laut yang menjadi pemimpin(dewa) di samudra pada masa kepemimpinan Kronos.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry telat mungkin aku akan ngambil hiatus atau mungkin ff ini selesai lebih cepat dari perkiraanku. Ok tanpa banyak perkataan lagi, silahkan menikmati maklumkan typo yang saya buat wkwkwkwk :v yang gk suka jangan baca takutnya nanti kecewa

Reincarnation of Amphitrite

By : Ne Maki

Disclaimer : Naruto(Masashi Kishimoto)

Pairung : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuga

Summary :

Apa yang dilakukan Hinata jika mengetahui dirinya merupakan reinkarnasi dari Amphitrite ? Ratu Laut yang merupakan istri dari penguasa laut ? Bagaimana ia menghadapi rintangan yang dihapinya untuk bisa bersatu kembali dengan sang penguasa laut. Bagaimana mereka menghadapi sesuatu yang akan bangkit ?

Chapter 3

"Hades, Hades, huhh mana sih ?"teriakan wanita yang memakai tunik berwarna putih dengan belahan dada V dan sabuk berwarna emas yang berada dipinggangnya(bajunya kaya Athena di Saint Seiya) itu sedang celingukan mencari keberadaan seseorang. Cerberus yang melihat majikannya itu mendekat dan menyalak.

GUK

"Ah... Cerberus-chan, kalian lihat Hades gak ?"melihat gelengan dari tiga kepala Cerberus membuat si wanita sedih. "Huuu... aku kesepian, kalian main sama aku aja yuk." Mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan sang si wanita membuat Cerberus senang, amat senang. Secara tuannya selalu memonopoli waktu majikannya. _'Huh dasar tuan berwatak dingin, romantis hanya didepan majikannya kalau ada maunnya aja.'_

"HAHAHAHA."

Hades dan Thanatos mendengar suara ribut yang menurutnya mengganggu itu ahirnya tak tahan melihat penyebab dari suara. Hades melihat istrinya sedang bermain – main dengan Cerberus. "Jika kalian bertiga berada disini, lalu siapa yang menjaga gerbang ?" ucapan Hades membuat Cerberus tidak senang, jika ia bisa berbicara pasti ia akan mengatakan 'tuh kan tuannya ingin memonopoli majikannya lagi, huh dasar tidak adil.'

Thanatos yang mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh tuannya langsung menggiring Cerberus menuju gerbang. "Ayo Cerberus waktunya pergi."

AWOOO _'Tapi kami sangat bosan, majikan tolong kami!'_

Selepas perginya Thanatos dan Cerberus si wanita yang sekarang celingukan mencari Cerberus yang tadi bermain dengannya. "Ehem." Hades berdehem untuk mengalihkan perhatian

"Ah.. Hades." Si wanita tadi langsung memeluk hades dengan sangat erat."Ada apa kamu mencariku Persephone ?" tanya Hades, Persephone sedikit menguraikan pelukannya.

"Aku pengin ketemu sama Hina-chan boleh ya ?"

"Gak." Persephone menggembungkan pipinya, kadang ia heran kenapa ia mau dibawa kemari saat itu.

"Gaara! Ayolah, aku rindu Amphitrite, Artemis dan Aprodhite juga rindu Amphitrite ayolah. Yaya kumohon Gaara."

"Tidak Shion, sekarang ini sedang dalam keadaan genting. Kalau kamu kenapa – napa gimana ?"

"Ayolah lagipula aku ditemani Ino dan Konan, lalu ada Akio dan Jiro yang menemanimu jadi kamu tak kesepian."

"Hahhh... baiklah." Mendengar persetujuan Gaara Shion merasa senang setengah mati. Akhirnya ia dapat bertemu dengan sahabat – sahabatnya setelah lama tidak bertemu apalagi Amphitrite karena insiden itu ia tak dapat bertemu dengannya selama kurang lebih 1000 tahun lamanya.

Cup

"Terima kasih Gaara-kun." Ujar Shion sambil berlalu setelah mengecup bibir Gaara meninggalkan Gaara yang tengah mematung. "Hahh... dasar kelakuannya masih saja keras kepala seperti anak kecil, padahal sudah punya anak."

"Hahhh..."Gaara hanya bisa menghela nafas, istrinya itu memang susah sekali ditebak.

~XOXO~

"Ne, Ino-chan kita ke Hinata-chan yuk, Konan-chan juga ikut yayaya"Ino dan Konan a.k.a Aphrodite sangat terkejut melihat Shion di sini. Kenapa ? jelas karena Gaara itu terkenal protective kepada istrinya. Shion luka sedikit pasti Kankurou a.k.a Thanatos yang kena imbasnya. Hahh... paman mereka itu memang orang yang terkenal unik karena sifatnya.

"Emangnya kalian udah siap ? siap mental dan materi ?" ujar Ino sambil merubah tubuhnya menjadi seukuran manusia dengan memakai jeans berwarna hitam, tank top yang ditutupi blazer dan sepatu kets yang berwarna senada dengan jeans tadi.

"Udah dong, ya kan Konan-chan ?" sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam sedari tadi dan merubah tubuhnya memakai dress merah diatas lutut yang ditutupi oleh blazer berwarna hitam dan sepatu kets berwarna biru tua.

"Ah sudahlah, Shion cepat ubah pakaianmu kemudian kita berangkat mengunjungi Hinata." Shion menggembungkan pipinya, kesal ? tentu saja inilah akibatnya jika ia berkumpul hanya bertiga dengan mereka. Jika ada Hinata, pasti Hinata yang akan selalu membelanya. Ia pun segera mengubah pakaiannya menjadi tank top berwarna hitam yang ditutupi jaket kulit yang berwarna senada dengan tank topnya dan celana jeans sekaligus sepatu kets berwarna hitam.

"Hey tunggu aku!"

~XOXO~

"Tuanku, ada sesuatu tentang kuil baru yang berada di Korintina.." perkataan Dhelpin a.k.a Mitsuki terputus saat melihat singgasana tuannya. "APA ?Kalau begini, apa yang akan kulakukan pada semua pekerjaannya ? Huh semenjak nyonya tak ada dia selalu begini pergi tanpa pamit!"

Tokyo

"HUAA... ternyata dunia tempat tinggal Hina-chan seperti ini ya ? Hua... besar – besar sekali bangunannya."mengabaikan Shion yang sedang terpesona dengan bangunan yang ada di kota Tokyo, Ino melihat dari kejauhan Sasuke sedang tergesa – gesa menuju ke suatu tempat. "Eh tunggu deh itu bukannya paman yah ? mau kemana dia ? kita ikuti saja, cepat jika tak mau kehilangan jejaknya." Ujarnya pada Konan sambil menggeret Shion.

"EHH ? Kalian mau apa ? kok aku ditarik sih ?" Ino dan Konan menoleh kearahnya dan...

"BERISIK." Ujar mereka berdua sambil tetap menggeret Shion. Shion yang melihat sahabatnya itu hanya sweetdrop sendiri, oh Hinata tolong lah sahabatmu ini.

~XOXO~

Terlihat dari kejauhan Sasuke sedang menuju sebuah rumah. Pelayan dalam rumah itu juga berseliweran terlihat dari wajah mereka kalau sedang ada terjadi sesuatu pada sang majikan. "Duh Hinata-sama sakit apa sih ? bikin panik aja, lagipula Hinata-sama tuh tadi pagi dia baik – baik aja kok, eh malah lagi jalan mau keluar rumah dia pingsan." Konan, Ino, dan Shion yang mendengar para pelayan membicarakan Hinata sontak berhenti mengikuti Sasuke.

"Apa ? Hinata sakit ?" ujar Konan merasa tidak percaya.

"Pantas saja paman kemari, ternyata Hinata sedang sakit."

"Hey kalian lihat kamar Hina-chan ada di atas ayo keatas."

Mereka bertiga berteleportasi menuju kamar Hinata. Dan apa yang mereka liat ? Sasuke sedang menyamar menjadi pelayan yang mengasuh Hinata sedari kecil. Mereka melihat Sasuke yang sedang menyamar memberikan sebuah benda yang berupa kue dan satu gelas kecil yang berisi cairan berwarna keemasan pada Hinata.

"Hey hey bukannya yang dikasih pada Hinata-chan itu ambrosia sama nektar ya ?"ucapan Konan membuat Ino dan Shion sadar, sontak mereka berteriak.

"PAMAN..!"

Tapi mereka kalah cepat, Hinata sudah memakan ambrosia dan nektar yang diberikan Sasuke. Tidak terjadi apa – apa saat Hinata sudah memakan keduanya. Mereka melihat Hinata malah melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?" tanya Sasuke, ia heran bisa – bisanya mereka bertiga kemari. Enggak takut apa sama tiga bodyguard yang selalu berada didekat mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Deidara kembarannya Ino, Yahiko a.k.a Ares pacarnya Konan, dan Gaara kakaknya sekaligus suaminya Shion.

"Tentu saja kami ingin bertemu sahabat kami Hina-chan." Jawab Shion. Memang dari mereka berempat Shionlah yang paling blak – blakan, maklum lah kerjaannya Tsunade dan Gaara yang suka ngurung Shion makanya ia jadi polos dan blak – blakan enggak ngerti dunia luar.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang."

Mereka semua terhenyak mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Jika digambarkan mungkin di dahi mereka bertiga terdapat empat buah sudut siku – siku. "Dasar tukang modus, bilang aja gak mau diganggu. DASAR OM OM MESUM!"

"YA KALIAN PERGI SANA! DASAR KEPONAKAN TAK TAU DI UNTUNG."

Mereka saling berteriak memarahi satu sama lain.

"Nggg... eh kalian siapa kok dikamarku ?" ucap Hinata seraya menunjuk satu – satu. Mereka kaget dan sontak berteriak.

"EHHHHHH ? KAMU TAK MENGENAL KAMI ?" Hinata menatap bingung pada mereka. Apa halnya dengan tidak mengenal mereka ? toh memang dia tidak mengenal mereka.

"Ck.. bodoh jelas lah kalian itu tidak pikir ya ? jelas – jelas kalau reinkarnasi itu tak ingat apapun tentang kehidupan dimasa sebelumnya" ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Mereka bertiga hanya mendengus kesal dengan kebenaran yang disampaikan Sasuke. Keheningan didalam ruangan tersebut kian menjadi sampai..

"TUANNNN!... KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKAN BERKAS – BERKAS PENTING YANG MENGGUNUNG ITU PADAKU ?! AYO TUAN SEGERA KEMBALI KE ISTANA!" teriakan yang menggema yang disebabkan oleh makhluk putih kebiruan dengan mata berwarna coklat madu dan memakai chiton berwarna putih dengan sandal kulit berwarna coklat yang bertali mencapai betis. Ya itulah Delphin sang dewa lumba – lumba atau yang sering disapa Mitsuki.

Mendengar teriakan sontak Sasuke langsung mendeath glare sang pemilik suara. Semua yang ada diruangan itu mencaci sang pemilik suara tanpa menghiraukan seorang yang sedari tadi memandangi mereka berlima ribut mendebatkan banyak hal.

"Etto ? kalian siapa sebenarnya ?" tanya Hinata menghentikan perdebatan itu. Suigetsu yang mendengar itu menoleh ke arah Hinata. Melihat Hinata yang memandanginya dengan tampang polos dan ingin tau sembari memiringkan kepalanya. Mitsuki langsung menubrukan badannya ke arah Hinata.

"HUAAAA... RATUKU, HUEEE... AKU KANGEN SEKALI DENGANMU. HUEE... SUAMIMU INI TAK TAU DIUNTUNG, SEENAKNYA SAJA MENINGGALKAN PEKERJAANNYA PADAKU PADAHAL AKU MAU KENCAN DENGAN PACARKU, SEMENJAK TAK ADA DIRIMU AKU TAK BISA CURHAT KEMANA – MANA SELAIN DENGAN DIRIMU. ICHIROU JUGA DIA JUTEK SEKALI DENGANKU, HUEEE... RATUKU SADARKANLAH RAJAKU INI, SADARKANLAH SUAMIMU INI HUEEE..."

Terbentuk perempatan didahi Sasuke mendengar perkataan bawahannya itu. "DASAR MENGGANGGU SAJA PERGI SANA" teriak Sasuke sembari melepaskan pelukan MItsuki kepada Hinata.

"APAAN SIH TUAN, AKU KAN INGIN BERMANJA – MANJA DENGAN RATU." Ujar Mitsuki dengan lengan yang tetap memeluk Hinata tanpa mengurangi pelukannya dan tak merasakan aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Sasuke.

"MIT-SU-KIIIII... KU KIRIM KAU KE TARTARUS."

Buaghhh

Mitsuki terpental dan jatuh di perkarangan mansion Hyuuga. Mereka berempat shock dengan kelakuan Sasuke dan Mitsuki. Memang orang yang cemburu itu jangan diremehkan kekuatannya.

Ino yang melihat kelakuan Sasuke berfikir _'Etto kelakuan paman mirip dengan kelakuan Hera saat ayah ketahuan selingkuh dengan ibuku. '_

Tiba – tiba...

BLARRRR

Kilat menyambar2 kemana – mana setelah Temari membatin seperti itu.

"Huaa... ampun ayah tolong jangan hukum aku, huhuhuhu... aku salah mohon ayah" teriakan Ino membuat semua yang ada disitu menolehkan kepala ke arah Ino.

"Tck, kau pasti mengingat kelakuan Hera padamu kan ? dasar sudah tau istri ayahmu cemburunya keterlaluan masih saja membatin yang tidak – tidak, pasti Sakura yang telah menyuruh Naruto untuk mengirimkan kilat kemari." Mereka tidak menyadari kedatangan Suigetsu dengan keadaan yang bisa dikatakan cukup mengenaskan.

"Etto kalian sebenarnya siapa ? aku tanya pada kalian tadi malah kalian marah padaku." Suara Hinata membuat keheningan di kamar Hinata

"Baiklah kami ini adalah dewa dan dewi Yunani, aku Poseidon dewa laut dalam mitologi yunani tapi kamu bisa memanggilku Sasuke." Ujar Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Aku Artemis dewi bulan tapi kamu bisa memanggilku dengan Ino saja, yang ini Aprodhite dewi kecantikan dan asmara kau bisa memanggilnya Konan, yang satunya Persephone dewi bunga dan ratu dunia bawah(Underworld) kamu bisa memanggilnya Shion." Ino memperkenalkan diri sembari menunjuk Konan dan Shion. Hinata mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya paham dan menoleh ke arah Mitsuki.

"Aku adalah Delphin dewa lumba – lumba sekaligus panglima perang dan tangan kanan Poseidon ratuku, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Mitsuki." Ujar Mitsuki sembari membungkukkan badannya dihadapan Hinata. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya untuk memandangi mereka berlima.

"Lalu hubungannya denganku apa ?" tanya Hinata menunjuk diri sendiri. Jujur ia bingung dengan keadaan ini, dewa – dewi yunani ? yang benar saja, ia kira hanya sebuah legenda pada sebuah mitologi, ia tidak tau kalau semua itu adalah nyata.

"Kau adalah reinkarnasi dari Amphitrite dewi dan ratu laut sekaligus sebagai permaisuriku." Jawab Sasuke.

"Buktinya kau bisa membaca tulisan Yunani kuno dan selalu bermimpi tentang perang dibawah laut, itu adalah sebagian memorimu pada saat kau masih menjadi seorang dewi, oh satu lagi kau juga memiliki seorang putra yang bernama Ichirou atau dalam mitologi yunani terkenal sebagai dewa pengantar pesan di lautan." Mitsuki membantu Sasuke untuk menjelaskan kepada ratunya itu.

Hinata termenung mendengar itu, ia memiliki seorang putra. Dan putranya adalah seorang dewa, jika memang dewa maka anak dari Poseidon dan Amphitrit adalah...

"Triton..."bisik Hinata. Semuanya yang mendengar itu tersenyum senang.

"Lalu kenapa aku bereinkarnasi ? maksudku kenapa aku hidup dengan tubuh manusia bukan tubuh seorang dewa ataupun dewi jika memang aku adalah Amphitrite dewi sekaligus ratu lautan ?"

"Kau mati saat terjadi pemberontakan pasukan ayahku terhadapku. Saat itu kau ditusuk oleh salah satu dari pasukan ayahku saat kau sedang mencari obat sekaligus Ichirou karena ia meminta bantuanmu untuk mengobati dirinya yang terkena sabetan senjata dari pasukan ayahku, senjata itu bukan terbuat dari perunggu langit yang bisa membunuh dewa maupun monster makanya ia tetap hidu, tetapi kau ditusuk dari belakang oleh salah satu pasukan ayahku dengan pedang yang terbuat dari perunggu langit makanya kau tewas saat itu." Sasuke menjelaskan peristiwa kelam yang menimpa dirinya yang mengakibatkan kematian istrinya.

"Ayah ?" tanya Hinata.

"Kronos sang raja titan, kebangkitannya adalah bencana bagi manusia dan dewa." Jelas Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa aku bereinkarnasi ?"

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang belum ratu sampaikan kepada raja, informasi yang sangat penting bagi kehidupan kami. Makanya ratuku bereinkarnasi kembali, karena biasanya ia yang bereinkarsai tidak bisa menjadi seorang dewa atau dewi kembali termasuk manusia, karena jika bereinkarnasi kembali menjadi dewa – dewi atau manusia berarti ia ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang belum disampaikan ratuku." Mendengar penjelasan dari Mitsuki membuatnya agak paham dengan kejadian yang menimpanya kini.

"Waktu kapan yang tepat untuk pengangkatanku menjadi seorang dewi lagi ?"

"Saat kekuatan abadimu mulai muncul secara perlahan, jika terlambat maka kamu akan terbakar karena tubuh manusiamu tak kuat untuk menjadi tubuh abadi seorang dewi maupun dewi"

"Lalu bagaimana caraku untuk mengembalikan memoriku saat menjadi Amphitrite ? untuk mengingat informasi yang ingin aku sampaikan kepada kalian ?" pertanyaan Hinata membuat keheningan tercipta di kamar tersebut.

"Kau harus melewati proses peminuman Nektar dan memakan Ambrosia lebih dari yang aku berikan dan menghadap Zeus terlebih dahulu agar ia bisa menemui para moirae untuk menentukan takdirmu sebagai seorang dewi." Jelas Sasuke.

"Tapi dengan syarat!" perkataan Sasuke membuatnya ingin tau, syarat ? Syarat apa ?

"Kau harus meninggalkan semua keluargamu dan pergi denganku!"

Hinata hanya membeku mendengar itu, haruskah ? haruskah ia meninggalkan aya,ibu,hanabi, dan kakaknya ?

TBC

Sorry kalo telat publish aku bingung mau bikin yang gimana, dan baru pulang juga dari Kediri. Heheh...

Oh ya Maki pengin ngucapin selamat Idhul Fitri bagi yang beragama islam, kecepetan ? gk papa barangkali gk bisa publish waktu idul fitri. Wkwkwkwkwk :v

Coment pliss sangat dibutuhkan loh ^,^

Moirae : 3 wanita penentu takdir.

Ambrosia dan Nektar : makanan para dewa, jika manusia memakan dan meminum ambrosia dan nektar, tubuh mereka akan terbakar. Namun setengah dewa(demigod) dan reinkarnasi dewa tahan terhadap makanan dan minuman itu asalkan tidak terlalu banyak karena akan membuat mereka mabuk.


	4. Chapter 4

Reincarnation of Amphitrite

By : Ne Maki

Disclaimer : Naruto(Masashi Kishimoto)

Pairung : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuga

Summary :

Apa yang dilakukan Hinata jika mengetahui dirinya merupakan reinkarnasi dari Amphitrite ? Ratu Laut yang merupakan istri dari penguasa laut ? Bagaimana ia menghadapi rintangan yang dihapinya untuk bisa bersatu kembali dengan sang penguasa laut. Bagaimana mereka menghadapi sesuatu yang akan bangkit ?

Chapter 4

" _Lalu bagaimana caraku untuk mengembalikan memoriku saat menjadi Amphitrite ? untuk mengingat informasi yang ingin aku sampaikan kepada kalian ?" pertanyaan Hinata membuat keheningan tercipta di kamar tersebut._

" _Kau harus melewati proses peminuman Nektar dan memakan Ambrosia lebih dari yang aku berikan dan menghadap Zeus terlebih dahulu agar ia bisa menemui para moirae untuk menentukan takdirmu sebagai seorang dewi." Jelas Sasuke._

" _Tapi dengan syarat!" perkataan Sasuke membuatnya ingin tau, syarat ? Syarat apa ?_

" _Kau harus meninggalkan semua keluargamu dan pergi denganku!"_

 _Hinata hanya membeku mendengar itu, haruskah ? haruskah ia meninggalkan aya,ibu,hanabi, dan kakaknya ?_

~XOXO~

"Kau tenang saja aku akan menceritakan semua ini ke orang tuamu dan sekaligus meminta ijin kepada mereka untuk memantau keadaanmu jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu apalagi mengenai kekuatanmu yang bisa muncul kapan saja, dan satu lagi. Kamu bisa kemari kapan saja kamu mau tapi harus ada pengawalan dari Mitsuki saat kamu sudah menjadi seorang dewi." Jelas Sasuke melihat raut sedih Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum senang mendengar hal tersebut. Hingga tanpa sadar ia sudah menerjang Sasuke untuk memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ekhhhmmmm... ratuku maaf mengganggu tapi kasihanilah tuanku ini yg sesak karena pelukanmu." Hinata langsung melepaskan pelukannya, mukanyapun sangat merah seperti tanaman labil(maksudnya tomat guyss... dia emang labil ada yg buah sama sayur makanya aku bilang labil) yang ada didunia manusia yang sangat disukai Sasuke.

"Emm... maaf tuan, aku tak bermaksud melakukan itu tadi sungguh maafkan aku aku tak sengaja."

"Ya tak apa, tapi jangan panggil aku tuan panggil aku Sasuke atau Poseidon." Sebenernya sih gengsi tapi apa sih yang tak Sasuke lakukan demi mendengar panggilan kesayangan dari istrinya tercinta.

"Ba- baik Sasuke-sama..." Hinata menunduk, malu sungguh... bayangkan memeluk orang yang baru kita kenal walaupun orang itu suami sendiri tapi toh itu dimasa lampau bukan masa sekarang.

"Kun." Hinata langsung menatap Sasuke ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke."

"Nee...? " tanya Hinata sembari memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"Ck... Panggil aku dengan sufix kun." Sasuke memalingkan mukanya untuk meutupi mukanya yang memerah ketika mengatakannya.

"Pfftttt... Tuan mukamu merah pffftttt... BWAHAHAHAHAHA... LUCU SEKALI TUAN, MUKAMU MERAH SEKALI HAHAHAHA GENGSI EHH ? HAHAHA DASAR MUKA DATAR, LUNTUR HANYA DIDEPAN RATU SAJA HAHAHA..." teriakan dan tawa Mitsuki diikuti oleh Shion, Ino, dan Konan.

"Diam kalian!" semua yang ada disitu seketika diam.

"Pokonya setiap hari Mitsuki akan memantaumu dengan menjadi teman sekelasmu, jadi jangan sungkan kepada dia."

"Ah... satu lagi, aku akan sering mengunjungimu dengan waktu yang tak dapat diprediksi jadi persiapkan dirimu Hinata, jika sewaktu – waktu aku muncul pada waktu yang salah. Aku pergi dulu."

"Hime..." Sasuke berlalu dengan menjadi buih – buih air laut.

Selepas Sasuke pergi...

"ARRRRGGGHHHH...DASAR TUAN MESUM SEENAKNYA SAJA MEMBERIKAN TUGAS PADAKU, LIAT SAJA JIKA RATU BERPALING PADAKU RASAKAN SAKITNYA TUAAAANNNNNNNN!" Mitsuki bersungut – sungut marah sembari mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke atas.

Tiba – tiba gempa terjadi dengan suara semburan air yang sangat dahsyat.

"AMPUN TUAN... HUWEEEE... AMPUNI AKU, AKU JANJI AKAN MEMANTAU RATU." Teriak Mitsuki dengan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai dengan mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya didepan dada dengan mata terpejam dan tetesan air mata.

Namun gempa tetap terjadi malah semakin menjadi.

"IYA IYA AKU TAK AKAN MEREBUT RATU.. HUWEEE AKU BUTUH PELUKAN SEORANG IB-"

Perkataan Mitsuki terhenti bersamaan dengan hentinya gempa yang terjadi dan pelukan yang ia rasakan dari Hinata.

"Sudahlah Mitsuki-kun jangan menangis terus." Ujar Hinata sembari memeluk dan mengelus punggung Mitsuki untuk menenangkan Mitsuki.

Mata Mitsuki semakin berair dan... "HUWAAA... RATUKU, KAU BAGAIKAN KAKAK DAN IBU SEKALIGUS DEWI PENYELAMATKU. HUWEEE... AKU MERINDUKAN PELUKANMU...HISK HISK HISK." Mistuki memeluk Hinata semakin erat dan menyembunyikan tangisannya didada Hinata bagaikan anak yang menangis ketakutan didekapan ibunya.

Shion yang melihat itu juga menangis lalu ia berlari hendak bergabung memeluk Mitsuki dan Hinata, namun tiba – tiba air memisahkan Mitsuki dan Hinata lalu menahan badan Mitsuki supaya tidak bisa mendekati Hinata lagi.

"EHHH? Demi dewa kenapa seperti ini tolong akuu...! Nyonya tolonglah aku, tuan lepaskan air ini dariku." Teriak Mitsuki dengan meronta – rontakan badannya untuk melepaskan air yang menjerat di badannya itu.

"Aku mohon Sasuke-kun lepaskan Mitsuki, kasihan dia." Mohon Hinata.

"Benar Poseidon kami mohon lepaskan Mitsuki, kasihan dia." Mohon Ino, Shion dan Konan.

Lalu air yang menahan Mitsuki hilang perlahan – lahan. Mitsuki langsung melepaskan dirinya dari jeratan air tersebut.

"Baiklah Nata-chan kita akan bersenang – senang sekaligus menemanimu disin." Hinata tersenyum senang sedangkan Mitsuki ? entahlah ia merasa tidak diperdulikan lagi karena ia berjenis kelamin berbeda dengan gerombolan tersebut jadi ia menghilang mencari udara segar.

~XOXO~

" _Ne.. Hime..!" Sasuke memeluk Hinata dari belakang dengan menumpukan kepalanya di pundak kanan Hinata._

" _Hmm?"_

" _Aish... kamu kok gitu sih aku serius!" rajuk Sasuke._

" _Apa ?" tanya Hinata dengan menoleh ke kanan tepat didepan kepala Sasuke._

" _Aku ingin anak..." ujar Sasuke sembari mengeluskan hidungnya dileher yang mendengar itu langsung membalikkan badannya ke arah Sasuke hingga ia dan Sasuke saling berhadapan._

" _Ne ?" tanya Hinata dengan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah kanan._

" _Ishh nggak peka banget sih, AKU INGIN ANAK HINATA." Sasuke menjawab dengan sedikit menekan kata – katanya._

" _Kan udah punya Ichirou ?"_

" _Ihh kurang banyak, kita cuma punya anak satu aku tuh pengin kaya Zeus punya anak banyak." Sasuke bingung kenapa istrinya dari dulu susah pekanya._

" _Kan Sasuke-kun juga punya anak yang banyak, jadi apa bedanya ?" tanya Hinata, sebenernya sih iya juga bingung kan Sasuke juga punya anak banyak dari manusia, peri laut, sesama dewipun ada. Jadi apa bedanya ? tak ada kan ?_

" _Jelas beda Hime... aku tuh pengin punya anak dari kamu lagi, kasihan Ichirou kesepian karena tak punya teman, palingan cuma si Mitsuki. Itupun kalau si Mitsuki atau Ichirounya tidak sibuk." Rayu Sasuke pada Hinata._

" _Enggak ah, males!" ujar Hinata dengan membalikkan badannya lagi._

" _Hah ? males ?" tanya Sasuke._

" _Males ngelahirinnya lagi, cape." Jawab Hinata sambil berlalu pergi dari kamar mereka berdua._

" _Tapi aku ingin anak yang secantik dirimu Hinata, HINATA ! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU." Sasuke mengejar Hinata yang berlalu pergi dari kamar._

Tiba – tiba Hinata terbangun namu ia merasa sepasang benda yang memeluk pinggangnya. Saat ia melihatnya ternyata sebuah lengan. Ia ingin melihat pemilik dari lengan tersebut ia merasakan sesuatu berhembus di tengkuknya.

Otomatis Hinata membalikkan badannya dan mendorong seseorang yang berada di samping tubuhnya itu dengan mata terpejam.

BRUKK

"AWWW." Suara lelaki yang berteriak dari bawah ranjang membuat Hinata segera melihat sang pemilik suara.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun ka- kau tak apa ?" tanya Hinata dengan kekhawatirannya yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Ughh... pantatku, tak apa gimana sakit tau." Jawab Sasuke dengan memalingkan wajahnya. Ngambek ternyata hahaha.

Hinata sedikit demi sedikit menitikkan air matanya mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sasuke seketika memeluk Hinata untuk menenangkannya. Sungguh hatinya sakit saat melihat Hinata menangis apalagi karenanya.

"Hi Hime... udah dong jangan nangis maafkan aku ya ? tolong...?!" ujar Sasuke sambil menangkupkan tangannya didepan dada seraya menatap dengan memelas ke Hinata.

Hinata menganggukkan kepala didekapan Sasuke. Ia kadang merasa bingung sendiri pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa sangat nyaman dengan Sasuke sedangkan lainnya ? ia merasa semua lelaki yang berada didekatnya tak begitu dekat dengannya. Mungkin malah menghindar, ia tak tau.

" Sa Sasuke-kun tanda di lenganku apa itu kamu yang membuat ?" tanya Hinata. Menurutnya lambang itu indah. Tapi yang ia pikirkan mengapa tanda tersebut menyala dengan warna biru laut jika ia menyentuhnya atau saat bahanya mengancam dan ada lelaki yang mendekatinya.

"Hn, itu alarm untukku jika kau terancam bahaya atau ada lelaki lain yang mendekatimu." Jawab Sasuke dengan memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Bohong!" Hinata berujar dengan tiba – tiba. Ia tau Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu padanya.

"Hn, oke oke itu alarm untukku selain itu untuk memberikan tanda bahwa kau adalah milikku."

"Ja- Jadi itu ada hubungannya dengan semua lelaki yang mendekatiku malah berbalik menjauhiku ?" tanya Hinata sambil menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang tempat Sasuke berada.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke

Wajah Hinata memerah setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Hah dasar over protective. Bayangkan saja semenjak Ino, Shion, dan Konan meninggalkannya seorang diri lalu munculah Sasuke. Sampai saat ini Sasuke tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Wajahmu merah Hime, mirip buah delima." Ucap Sasuke sambil terkekeh karena wajah Hinata bersemu merah bak buah delima.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun, u-udah ah jangan gitu mulu." Jawb Hinata dengan mengambil selimut dan membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya didalam buntelan selimut itu.

"HAHAHAHAHA, Hime tak usah sembunyi gitu."

~XOXO~

"Ohayo!" ucap Anko Sensei.

"Ohayo sensei." Jawab murid yang berada dikelas tersebut.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk." Ucap Anko mempersilahkan seseorang masuk yang sedari tadi menunggu diluar kelas.

Seseorang itu melangkah memasuki kelas dengan rambut putih sedikit kebiruan dan headphone berwarna hitam yang setia melingkar dilehernya.

"Ohayo, namaku Mitsuki, aku pindahan dari Kyoto arigatou." Ujar Mitsuki saat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Nah Mitsuki-san kamu bisa duduk bersama Hinata sekarang, Hinata angkat tanganmu!" Anko-sensei menunjuk Hinata agar Mitsuki tau siapa yang ia maksud.

"Ha'i sensei."

Mitsuki melangkahkan diri menuju bangku kosong yang berada disebelah Hinata. Semua mata anak perempuan memandang Mitsuki dengan tatapan kagum bak melihat dewa yunani(emang dewa atuh).

"Ratuku, senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Bisik Mitsuki sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia menghormati seseorang yang lebih berkuasa daripada dirinya.

"Ehhhh...! Mitsuki-san jangan seperti itu anggap saja kita hanya berteman biasa." Jawab Hinata sambil berbisik kepada Mitsuki yang menurutnya terlalu frontal menundukkan kepalanya seperti itu. Ia hanya tak ingin dipandang aneh oleh teman – temannya yang lain.

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi puluhan mata memandang mereka dengan tatapan iri. Iri karena Hinata dengan cepat dapat akrab dengan Mitsuki.

Waktu Pulang Sekolah

TENG TENG TENG

Bel berbunyi tanda bahwa pelajaran pada hari itu resmi berakhir, Hinata menyusuri lorong yang menuju gerbang. Tiba – tiba sekumpulan anak perempuan menghadangnya.

"KAU, KAU APAKAN MITSUKI-KUN HINGGA KAU DENGANNYA TERLIHAT DEKAT SEKALI, JUAL HARGA DIRIMU HAH ?" ujar salah satu siswi berambut coklat menjambak rambut Hinata yang sepertinya ketua dari gerombolan tersebut.

"Sudahlah Mai, lepaskan rambutnya. Cepat selesaikan urusan ini, aku ada urusan sehabis ini." Siswi berambut hitam pendek sebahu yang berpenampilan agak pendek berucap agak sedikit membela Hinata(walopun enggak , ).

"Seret dia ke kamar mandi!" perintah siswi yang bernama Mai itu kepada siswi – siswi yang mengikutinya. Hinata diseret menuju kamar mandi, setibanya ia dihempaskan kedalam kamar mandi. Salah satu siswi menjambak rambut Hinata dan di telenggamkannya kepala Hinata kedalam kloset.

Tiba – tiba air memuncrat dari dalam pipa saluran air dan mengenai sekelompok siswi yang membully Hinata. Hinata bangkit dan mengarahkan tangannya ke arah siswi – siswi yang membullynya dan air yang membentuk ombak besar dibelakang Hinata menyerang siswi – siswi tersebut.

BYURRRR

Sekelompok anak perempuan itu terhempas diterjang ombak yang diciptakan oleh Hinata. Seluruh badannya basah kuyup dan ditubuhnya terdapat goresan luka karena kerasnya ombak yang diciptakan Hinata.

"Berani sekali kau memperlakukanku seperti ini ?" ucap Hinata dengan mata yang menyala – nyala dan rambut yang berkibar.

"Kau takkan aku beri ampunan!" ujar Hinata lagi dengan membuat gelombang ombak yang lebih besar yang siap menerjang kapan saja, Mitsuki datang dengan cepat untuk menghentikan Hinata.

"JANGAN RATUKU ! KAU AKAN LENYAP JIKA BERUBAH MENJADI WUJUD SEJATIMU,TUBUHMU YANG SEKARANG TAK KUAT UNTUK MENJADI WADAH DIRIMU YANG SEBENARNYA!" teriak Mitsuki.

"Minggir Delphin, ini urusanku!" jawab Hinata dengan pandangan menusuk dan penuh dengan nafsu membunuh.

"KUMOHON RATUKU, AMPUNI MEREKA!" teriak Mitsuki sambil memegang kedua kaki Hinata dan berlutut di hadapannya, namun tiba – tiba suara menggelegar diikuti oleh suara guntur dan gempa berskala kecil.

"AMPHITRITE HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!" ujar Sasuke datang dengan memegang tangan Hinata.

Sedikit demi sedikit Hinata kembali ke keadaan normal dan akhirnya ia jatuh karena tak kuat dengan energi yang sempat menimpanya.

"Mitsuki ! kau bawa Hinata ke Olympus, biar aku yang tangani mereka semua" Mitsuki mengangguk paham atas perintah rajanya itu, ia langsung meninggalkan kamar mandi dengan menggunakan teleportasi menuju Olympus. Sasuke melihat sekelompok siswi yang telah membully Hinata dengan pandangan geram.

"Kalian telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar, namun sebagai ampunan aku akan menghapus ingatan kalian tetang peristiwa hari ini" setitik air mendekati sekelompok anak perempuan yang terlihat ketakutan itu dan pecah diatas kepala masing – masing diikuti dengan pingsannya mereka semua kecuali Sasuke yang langsung menuju Olympus dengan teleportasi.

Olympus

"Naruto, Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang!" teriak Sasuke sambil menggendong Hinata. Ia terlihat sangat cemas dengan baju yang tak terkancing dengan rapi, dan nafas yang tak teratur. Sakura dan Naruto datang dengan wajah heran, karena jarang sekali Sasuke datang dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, dan apa yang terjadi pada Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan heran kepada Sasuke.

"Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, yang jelas segera siapkan ritual pengangkatan dewi untuk Hinata, dan segera siapkan pasukan!" ucap Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Maksudmu ?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya dengan wajah yang tak kalah serius dengan Sasuke.

Hening sesaat ,Sasuke memandang serius kearah Naruto. Rahangnya mengeras dan pelukannya pada Hinata bertambah mengerat dengan tiba – tiba.

"Kebangkitan ayah sedang dimulai, dan sekarang ia sedang mempersiapkan pasukannya sekaligus siap melancarkan serangan terlebih dahulu !" tiba – tiba hawa didalam ruangan tersebut menjadi digin dan sunyi, sungguh ini adalah akhir bagi dunia.

TBC

Maafkan daku kalo kalian nunggunya terlalu lama, emang chapter kemarin keknya aku yg kurang teliti jadi masih keliru – keliru gitu lah. Jadi tolong kerjasamanya yah tugas kalian buat readers cm ngasih review, saran dan kritik kalo aku tuh salah entah typo dll(kalo ada). Makasih see you in next chapter guys! oh ya maaf banget klo chapter kemarin kurang memuaskan saya hanyalah penulis amatiran yg sedang belajar gomennn :)


End file.
